worgariafandomcom-20200213-history
Tribal lore
This is a short description of every active official Worgarian Tribe on ROBLOX. Feel free to join one or more of our tribes! Platyborg Tribe of Tenebrarum The Platyborgs are a race of semi-humanoid avian-descended tribals. Platyborg is short for "Platyboriox" their races' full name. They have (normally) dark grey beaks with the dominant fur color being bright bluish green. Platyboriox are extremely muscular and brawny with black feathered wings, they are, by far, the most wa rlike tribe on Xol, so females are expected to be as warlike as the males. Platyboriox evolved from orcs in the caves of Tenebrarum, evolving around a mystic crystal known as Kornite. Platyboriox seldom go outside their territory. Although warlike and brawny, Platyboriox are very respectful to foes and allies and they are a great force to have on your side. Platyboriox live alone on their island nation of Tenebrarum and the Tenebrarian territory of Rok'tol, Platyborgs are extremely territorial and kill when even a foot is placed on their island. Kornite, which has supernatural power, allowed the Platyborg species to conduct dark magic such as healing, levitating, and enhanced strength. Yet, with the same crystal any race can transform into a Platyboriox. The race consumes fish, meat and other foes by hunting them with spears and bows. Yet there are an unknown band of peaceful Platyborgs that where entitled the "runts" and exiled from Tenebrarum. Many of these 'Runts' travel to Jeokalu in hope of refuge. Most Platyborgs wear an Omen mask over their face to honor the Omen Tiki that symbolizes war, warriorship and darkness. Overall, the Platyboriox are the second most plentiful race on all of known Xol, right under the Vyrakians. We are also the most feared, as we can come extremely quietly from the sky, on land or even underground. The tribe is currently being lead by Chieftain VoidPlatyborg (Brock "Void" Darksoul) and WarChief ShadowPlatyborg (Buck "ShadowWing" Darksoul) and can be found on ROBLOX as "Platyborg Tribe of Tenebrarum". Orc Imperium The Orcs are humanoid, earth green-skinned humanoids who are stronger and smarter than humans. Most Worgarian Orcs live in the western side of Maki'dor wastelands. Much like their platyborg neighbors, they are very warlike and barbaric. They worship several war gods and love a good, fair fight. This race has appeared a few times within Worgarian history in three groups, two that have died completely. The only one remaining is the Orc Imperium led by Chieftain Gromm'Magmar. They came from a planet called "shadir" but moved to xol for reasons. Xarelvan Tribe of Jeokalu The Xarel are the smallest official tribe on Xol. They take up their size with their wits. They are extremely witty in the mathematical, logical and tactical areas and prefer making art, music and sculptures then fighting. They are a winged, humanoid species with light yellow skin and feathers on their shoulders. Xarel are very scrawny at birth, but become lithe warriors at the age of 14-16. The other warlike tribes usually try to keep a good distance from them, yet they are a great ally as they make great and sly war plans. The Xarel are the only foreign species on Worgaria, originating from another continent. Their counterparts are two barbaric races, the first being extinct. That tribe was known as the 'Blood Xarel' and had no name of their own. The other is an extremely bloodthirsty and greedy race that currently inhabit a large portion of a neighboring continent. The Xarelvan tribe is entitled "Xarelvan Tribe of Jeokalu" and is led by CheiftanRedTalon. Elven Imperium Not much is known about the peaceful elves, other than the fact the Orcs and Platyboriox hate them. They prefer using graceful weapons such as a longbow or a sharp sword. They are usually seen wearing green armor. 'Meklan Tribe of Urubik' The Mekal are a peaceful race. They have navy blue skin.Also they are very good friends with the Platyborgs.Not much is known about them. 'Ancient Tribe of Horga' The Horgs are orange colored humanoids that are somewhat aggressive. This tribe is led by RobertSekula and is still WIP.